Elite School
by Takahashi Kagome
Summary: Seria só mais um colégio que Kagome, Sango e Rin estudariam, como todos os outros, cheios de filhinhos de papai, metidos, assim elas pensavam que fosse, porém se surpreendem ao descobrir que além do colégio só aceitar a elite, eles só aceitavam as pessoas que fossem: youkais, hanyous, monges, exterminadores, ou sacerdotisas.
1. Prefácio

**ELITE SCHOOL **

_By Kagmarcia_

* * *

**Prefácio**

É engraçado como de alguma maneira tudo está interligado, nada acontece por acaso, tudo que acontece tem um motivo e razão. E quando conhecemos uma pessoa isso também acontece, o conhecemos por um motivo e razão, essa pessoa terá um papel importante em nossas vidas.

Mas Kagome não imaginava que isso aconteceria quando chegou ao colégio Sengoku, com suas amigas Rin e Sango. _Sengoku_ é um colégio de elite, para os filhos das pessoas mais ricas e importantes do Japão, além de todos que frequentam o colégio fazerem parte da elite, eles têm algo especial, cada um deles é diferente do outro, uns são youkais, hanyous, monges, exterminadoras ou sacerdotisas.

Lá as três conhecem pessoas iguais e diferentes delas.

Um hanyou, um youkai e um monge, também uma sacerdotisa, - muito metida e irritante, junto com mais duas youkais, entre outras pessoas. Nada que acontece nesse colégio é normal, há muitos mistérios e segredos.

_Poderíamos conhecer novamente uma mesma pessoa? _

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Resolvi postar tudo desde o inicio, e também fazer esse prefácio, estou atualmente escrevendo o capítulo dezessete, e daqui que eu corrija todos e poste, já devo ter escrito alguns a mais, depende de quando terminarei as outras duas fics. Queria avisar aquelas que as leem, que estou meio que estressada e deprimida, e não estou conseguindo escrever nada por hora, mas vou me esforçar, quero fazer o capítulo vinte dois de Ódio x Amor surpreendente, e erros imperdoáveis, vou demorar mais um pouco.

Enfim vou ver se reviso o capítulo um e posto hoje, se não der posto amanhã, beijos.

_PS: não tem nada haver com rebelde, por favor, haha, admito que sou fã, mas não escrevi pensando na novela. _

_**Comentem quem se interessar. **_


	2. I Capítulo

**I Capitulo **

Antes de tudo, sou Kagome Higurashi, meus cabelos são longos e de cor preto azulado, meus olhos são azuis, e tenho dezesseis anos, estou em um avião com destino a Tokyo, acompanhada de minhas amigas Rin e Sango, nós três já mudamos bastante de cidade, mas agora parece que nossos pais finalmente resolveram ficar numa cidade permanentemente, ou então nos deixar nela e seguirem com as vidas deles, enquanto ficamos presas num internato.

- Kagome, como você acha que vai ser esse colégio? – perguntou Rin, apoiando a cabeça nas duas mãos, sentada na poltrona a minha direita, olhei pra ela e girei os olhos antes de responder.

- Com todos os outros que estivemos Rin, cheio de patricinhas, playboys, nerds, professores chatos, entre outras coisas irritantes. - respondi desanimada.

- Queria que isso mudasse um pouco, é tudo sempre igual. – disse Sango, suspirando, sentada na poltrona a minha esquerda.

- Também! – concordamos eu e Rin.

* * *

Após algumas horas de voo chegamos a Tokyo, pousamos no Aeroporto Haneda, onde dois carros já nos aguardavam para nos levar ao colégio, e como não sabíamos quando iríamos ter liberdade novamente, decidimos dar um passeio pela cidade. Mandamos um dos carros levarem nossas malas até o colégio, e o outro ficou de nos levar pela cidade, acabamos por ir ao Shopping, passeamos pelas lojas, comemos, e nos divertimos como se fosse o ultimo dia de nossas vidas, - está bem, estou exagerando – quando fomos nos dar conta já havia anoitecido, então pedimos ao motorista para que nos levasse ao colégio.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao famoso colégio _Sengoku_, fiquei extremamente surpresa, tudo bem, já havia visto vários outros colégios, mas esse era impressionante, muito grande e bonito, e ainda estávamos do lado de fora dele, imagina como era por dentro.

- Nossa é lindo - elogiou Rin, admirada.

- Demais! – concordou Rin.

- Muito! – concordei também. - É mais agora temos que entrar, não é? – sugeri rindo.

- Sim, - concordou Sango. - acham que já tem alunos aqui? – perguntou desinteressada.

- Provavelmente sim, - respondeu Rin, séria. - aqui não é um colégio qualquer, é um internato.

_Um internato?! Então finalmente eles decidiram se livrar de mim._

Entramos no interior do colégio, onde fomos recebidas por um inspetor, ele perguntou nossos nomes, e nos mandou acompanhá-lo dizendo que nos levaria até os quartos, para nossa felicidade ficamos no mesmo quarto, o que suspeito que foi uma cortesia dos nossos pais.

O quarto era muito espaçoso, e a decoração linda, havia quatro camas de solteiro que ficavam uma de frente pra outra, todas com a mesma roupa de cama de cor lilás, o banheiro ficava na parte de cima do quarto, onde também ficavam os armários para roupas.

- Amei o quarto. - disse Sango, sorrindo.

- É bem legal. - disse desanimada, enquanto me jogava numa das camas.

- Meninas vamos sair daqui, não quero ficar aqui olhando para o teto sem fazer nada. – disse Rin, se levantando da cama, olhou pra cama ao lado da dela. – Tem mais uma cama aqui, de quem será? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Não sei Rin, e também não me interessa. – disse sem da importância. - Vamos descer que a gente ganha mais, talvez conhecer o colégio, comer alguma coisa. – sugeri.

Descemos as três, enquanto andávamos vimos alguns alunos nos corredores que nos olharam de forma estranha, acho que com desprezo, mas nenhuma de nós deu importância a isso, nem com alguns comentários que falaram, eles tiveram sorte por eu estava de bom humor, pois se fosse o contrario, eles iriam ter que pensar duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer comentário ao nosso respeito, porque os faria engolir cada palavra que saísse da boca deles, - é tenho uma personalidade meio explosiva.

Depois de andarmos um pouco chegamos à cantina do colégio, foi fácil encontrar, e o inspetor idiota explicou mais ou menos onde ficava, havia apenas umas três mesas ou mais ocupadas por alunos, nos sentamos numa das mesas e pedimos uns milk-shake, ficamos conversando e rindo enquanto aguardávamos o pedido, sem darmos atenção aos alunos nas mesas, até que notei que na mesa a minha frente os ocupantes dela olhavam pra nós e depois começavam a rir, algo que me incomodou bastante, nela estavam três garotas e três garotos, olhei discretamente pra eles.

O primeiro garoto me chamou bastante atenção, ele tinha um par de orelhas à cima da cabeça, era um youkai, continuei a olhá-lo, seus olhos eram lindos, dourados, e seus cabelos eram longos e de cor prata. Ao seu lado estava uma garota de cabelos negros, que eram longos e lisos, e tinha olhos castanhos escuro, aparentemente parecia ser uma humana normal.

O segundo garoto era muito parecido com o primeiro, só que aparentava ser mais velho, os dois devem ser irmãos, ou ter algum tipo de parentesco, seus cabelos prateados eram mais longos e lisos, e seus olhos dourados, nada expressivos, em sua testa havia uma meia-lua roxa, ele certamente era um youkai, um frio e cruel. Junto com ele estava uma garota de cabelos castanhos, presos num coque, seus olhos eram vermelhos, certo, ela também era um youkai.

O ultimo garoto _parecia_ ser um humano comum, tinha cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo, e olhos castanhos. A garota ao lado dele, tinha cabelos prateados e olhos pretos, ela era muito esquisita, outra youkai?

_Pois é, o nosso mundo é cheios de pessoas diferentes, não diferentes como todos pensam, estranhamente diferentes, youkais, hanyous, monges, exterminadores, e sacerdotisas, os três últimos são mais como descendentes, já que não fazem mais o que deviam fazer, __**matar youkais**__, esse tempo passou a muito tempo, e hoje vivemos juntos como iguais, mas esses descendentes ainda herdam poderes, e se esses poderes forem trabalhados podem se desenvolver, e com o tempo podem ser aperfeiçoados. Eu faço parte dessas pessoas diferentes, sou uma sacerdotisa, Sango é uma exterminadora, e Rin como eu, é uma sacerdotisa, só que não imaginávamos que nesse colégio houvesse pessoas como nós._

Rin e Sango também perceberam que eles estavam rindo de nós, trocamos olhares e então disse:

- Acho que seria mais apropriado saímos daqui antes que comecemos uma briga feia. - disse a elas.

- Estou de acordo Kagome. – concordou Sango, estreitando os olhos.

- Seria o melhor a fazer – disse Rin, meio irritada.

Levantamos e fomos em direção ao balcão, Rin ficou lá esperando o pedido, e Sango e eu um pouco mais atrás dela, ouvimos alguém se aproximar de nós duas e viramos pra ver quem era, não nos surpreendemos ao ver que eram as três garotas da mesa.

- Então, vocês são as alunas novas? – perguntou a garota de cabelos negros, com desdém.

- Sim, somos! – respondi grosseiramente. – Porque, há algum problema? – perguntei no mesmo tom de antes.

- Não! – respondeu ela, dando de ombros, e continuo. - Apenas não pensávamos que gente como vocês viriam estudar aqui, porque este é um colégio de elite, onde só os filhos de pessoas importantes estudam.

- Você podia descrever _gente como nós_, por favor? - pedi delicadamente.

- Bem, pelo que vejo – olhou pra nós duas de cima a baixo. -, vocês não passam de bolsistas. - disse dando uma risada, junto com as outras duas garotas.

- Então é isso? - franzi as sobrancelhas. - Essa é sua preocupação? – perguntei sorrindo, elas ficaram caladas com uma expressão confusa no rosto, provavelmente esperavam que eu ficasse ofendida, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais. – Bem querida, - disse falsamente. - se nós somos bolsistas, ou não, não é da sua conta. – disse calmamente, nesse momento Rin chegou e saímos de lá deixando as três furiosas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, não deu pra postar ontem o primeiro capítulo, mas aqui está ele, revisei e o alterei mais uma vez, acho que ficou bom, mas quem pode dizer isso são vocês.

**Luisa**: Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, beijo.

**Reviews?**

* * *

Bye! Kagmarcia ;*


End file.
